Dimensional Beasts
The Dimensional Beasts (次元獣, Jigenjū) are monsters born through the fusion of a Dimensional Bug (次元虫, Jigenmushi) parasite, which assimulates with any material it comes in contact with. The resulting creature would often possess supernatural powers and / or weapons reminiscent of the object. Even if the Beast is destroyed, if the Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. Dimensional Bug Mother Dimensional Bug Mother (次元虫 (母), Jigenmushi Haha, 1-2): An alien monster sent to Earth by Back Dimensional Count Radiguet to drain people of their lifeforce with her tongue and convert into into energy for her babies in her abdomen, the Dimensional Bugs. She was the first opponent the Jetman fought at half-strength, mortally wounded by Red Hawk before Radiguet saves her. After detaching herself from her egg sack, the Mother is sent to attack the Jetman, only to be destroyed by all five. Fighter Jigen Fighter Jigen (ファイタージゲン, Faitājigen, 2): This giant monster was originally Chokan's jet that she used to search for the two remaining Jetman but Radiguet interferes with the mission and plants a Dimensional Bug on the jet, starting its transformation into a monster. Though it tried to devour Chokan inside the cockpit, she managed to break free and parachute off the jet. It later went against the Jet Hawk in a dogfight before it grabs Gai Yuuki to use as a hostage. But once Gai is freed and saved, the Fighter crashes and assume full monster form, able to fire orbs from its mouth. However, Red Hawk manages to destroy Fighter Jigen by shooting at the exposed gas pipe. Faucet Jigen Faucet Jigen (ジャグチジゲン, Jaguchijigen, 3,27): Originally a faucet implanted with Tran's Dimensional Bug, this monster uses its pipes to wrap around its victims' necks, strangling them. Faucet Jigen later attacks Ryuu while he was trying to convince Gai to join their group as the others come to his aid, getting all four in a corner until Gai returns. After being thrashed by Black Condor, Faucet Jigen is destroyed by the Jetmen. Road Jigen Road Jigen (ロードジゲン, Rōdojigen, 4-5): Originally a traffic light infused with Radiguet's Dimensional Bug on its thigh, this monster caused trouble by disrupting the traffic from traffic light malfunction to ripping the road. Though it overpowered the Jetman, Road Jigen is defeated once White Swan arrives at the nick of time. But once enlarged, Road is wounded during the fight with the Jet Machines. Once fully healed, Road Jigen resumes its attack and was the first monster destroyed by the Icarus Haken. House Jigen House Jigen (ハウスジゲン, Hausujigen, 6): Originally a hotel mansion infused with Radiguet's Dimensional Bug on its forehead, this monster managed to devour many people before the Jetmen meddled in its feeding affairs, forcing House Jigen to reveal itself and attack the city. This was the first monster destroyed by the Jet Icarus. Mirror Jigen Mirror Jigen (カガミジゲン, Kagamijigen, 7): Originally a mirror infused with Maria's Dimensional Bug on its right breast, this monster can enter any mirror, taking advantage of humans' vanity to trap them in the Mirror World within its body should they look into their reflections, using them as hostages. The Jetman were at a disadvantage at first until Ryuu's grandmother uses her mirror to deflect the beam and trap Maria in her own monster, forced to release all its hostages. After the Jetman use a physical attack to shatter the monster's mirror chest, this monster was shattered by the Bird Bomber. Though regenerated by its Dimensional Bug, Mirror Jigen was destroyed by the Jet Icarus. Diamond Jigen Diamond Jigen (ダイヤジゲン, Daiyajigen, 8,27): The result of Maria's Dimensional Bug assimulating into the Bloody Diamond, a 20 billion yen jewel said to be cursed, Diamond Jigen is used to inflict people with insane greed-filled rage. Once in full monster form, Diamond Jigen uses its power to turn Ako Hayasaka into a crazed psycho, forcing the male members of the team to attack the monster without her and Kaori, who manages to snap Ako out of it with every piece of jewelry she manages to buy with her family's fortune. Once the female members arrives, the Jetman use the Icarus Haken's Jet Phoenix to crack Diamond Jigen, breaking its curse. Fashion Jigen Fashion Jigen (ファッションジゲン, Fasshonjigen, 9): Originally a sewing machine infused with Tran's Dimensional Bug on his left shoulder, Fashion Jigen can create Vyram Fashion clothing that can force people into acting according to the nature of the attire. When this monster uses its Vyram Fashion to turn Satsuki into a sniper, Raita Ooishi manages to free his childhood friend before personally defeating this monster with his boulder. Though it was enlarged, Fashion Jigen is destroyed by the Jet Icarus. Noodle Jigen Noodle Jigen (ヌードルジゲン, Nūdorujigen, 10,27): Originally a Ramen bowl infused with Tran's Dimensional Bug, this monster assumes the guise of God Ramen (ゴッドラーメン, Goddo Ramen) to trick Ako's classmate, Tatsuta, into creating the Cheerful Ako-Chan Ramen using his special noodles, which would make any who eat it aggressively impatient with superhuman strength after hearing Noodle Jigen play his hypnotic flute. Once Tasuta learns the truth, this monster attempts to kill him when Ako arrives to aid her friend. Though the monster overpowers her, Tatsuta uses Noodle Jigen's dependence on hot water against him, holding him off until the Jetman arrive with an eager Yellow Owl, having ate the ramen prior, and Blue Swallow leading the attack. Once Jet Icarus is formed, it destroys the monster and breaks his spell. Jihanki Jigen Jihanki Jigen (ジハンキジゲン, Jihankijigen, 11): Originally a Gym vending machine infused with Grey's Dimensional Bug on his right breast armor, this monster can execute his Coin Bomb and Can Bomb attacks. Using his basis as a guise, he gets the Jetman into drinking his juice that influences a flawed part of the drinker's subconscious to cause a personality reversal whenever they hiccup. He later attacks Raita, with the others arriving to his aid. Confident that the Jetmen have become useless in battle, Jihanki Jigen goes on the attack with only Gai able to fight him as his personality flaw is being a good guy. With Ryuu lazily supporting him, Gai managed to restore the others to normal as they all kill Jihanki Jigen with the Bird Bomber. Though revived by the Dimensional Bug, Jihanki Jigen is easily destroyed by Jet Icarus. Bus Jigen Bus Jigen (バスジゲン, Basujigen, 12): Originally a public transportation bus infused with Tran's Dimensional Bug, Bus Jigen uses his guise to take people and disgust them one by one whenever in a dark place, leaving only foaming remnants of its prey. Kaori and Raita happen to be on the bus, believing that someone on the bus was killing. By the truth is after the driver, revealed to be a fugitive named Ota Kenchi, is digested. By then, the bus begins to assume its true giant form as the passengers escape. White Swan risks her life for Yellow Owl to get the others to run off before the others arrive in the Jet Machines. Forming Jet Icarus, the Jetmen battle Bus Jigen before using the Birdonic Saber to destroy it. Camera Jigen Camera Jigen (カメラジゲン, Kamerajigen, 13-14): Originally a camera infused with Maria's Dimensional Bug, Camera Jigen uses his Lens Beam on whomever he takes a picture of would be transported into Maria's photo album. Once able to assume his natural form, he is able to use the explosive Flash Beam and shoot a mist from his left forearm. Camera Jigen later supports Maria in attacking Gai and Kaori before the other Jetmen arrive. However, Camera Jigen captures White Swan before targeting every young woman in the city. After they find his weakness, exposed while using his Lens Beam, the Jetmen attempt to hit it when Grey arrives to support Camera Jigen, with Raita and Ako taken as a result. By the time Gai is captured, Ryuu completes the Fire Bazooka modification and uses it free everyone Camera Jigen took before the Jetmen use the Fire Bazooka to kill the monster. But though revealed by his Dimensional Bug, Camera Jigen is easily destroyed the Jet Phoenix. Voice Jigen Voice Jigen (ボイスジゲン, Boisujigen, 15): Originally a megaphone infused with Maria's Dimensional Bug, Voice Jigen feeds on women's voices, giving them deep-sounding ones in exchange, as part of Maria's plan to use the stolen voices to make Voice Jigen into a weapon of mass destruction with his Super Destructive Sound waves. Among the victims was Kyoko, with Ako going after him at the cost of her own voice and unknowningly exposing herself as a Jetman. But once the team learns that Voice Jigen targets only women, Raita pretends to be a geisha to trick the monster into feeding on his voice, losing all the voices he stole as a result. With Kyoto's support, Blue Swallow defeats Voice Jigen before he is killed by the Fire Bazooka. Though revived by his Dimensional Bug, Voice Jigen is destroyed by Jet Icarus when Blue Swallow uses the Birdonic Saber. Kami Jigen Kami Jigen (カミジゲン, Kamijigen, 16, 27): Originally an origami infused with Tran's Dimensional Bug on its left shoulder, Kami Jigen has the power to bring images and sheets of paper to life and have them attack people. Stopping the Jetmen from assuming fighting form, Kami Jigen overpowers them until he runs off as he couldn't tolerate the music of the ocarina played by one of the images he brought to life, a painting by artist Shuichiro Mabuki of his late daughter Shizuko. Because she was created with passion, "Shizuko" was immune to Kamijigen's control as it is sent after her upon being considered a threat by Tran. But Ryuu comes to "Shizuko"'s aid, with the others covering their escape. After leaving "Shizuko" by her father's bedside, Red Hawk returns to the fight with Kami Jigen regaining the upper hand until Shizuko holds the monster at bay with her music. But when he killed her to stop the music, an enraged Red Hawk goes wild on Kami Jigen before using the Fire Bazooka to kill him. Though revived by his Dimensional Bug, Kami Jigen is destroyed by Jet Icarus. Uranai Jigen Uranai Jigen (ウラナイジゲン, Uranaijigen, 19): Originally a fortune telling machine infused with Maria's Dimensional Bug on her left breast, Uranai Jigen has the power of illusion and uses tarot cards as her weapon. Posing as a fortune teller named Lilika Loui Inoue, Uranai Jigen targets Kaori with coincidental predictions that drive her crazy before giving her a tragic illusion of her future where she is killed by Maria at the Bay Bridge. She then traps the other Jetman in another dimension where she uses illusions to torture them until using the Guillotine Tarot Card attack on them. But Kaori stops her before the attack is carried out, overcoming her fear of the future. White Swan battles Urana Jigen before the Jetmen use the Fire Bazzooka to kill the monster and destroy her Dimensional Bug in the process. Sojiki Jigen Sojiki Jigen (ソウジキジゲン, Sōjikijigen, 20): Originally a vacuum infused with Tran's Dimensional Bug on the right side of his head, Sojiki Jigen can use his vacuum hose to suck or blow or as a whip. He is sent to suck the love out of brides order to keep humans from repopulating. One such victim was Sakiko, the older sister of Michiru who pursue the monster to get to the bottom of it and meets Gai, who eventually believes her. Though he overpowered the Jetmen, they trap him with a fake wedding between Gai and Ako. But Michiru blows the deception with Sojiki Jigen stealing her love while running off. This in turn infuriates Gai, finding Sojiki Jigen as Black Condor kills him with extreme prejudice. Though revived by his Dimensional Bug, Sojiki Jigen is destroyed by Jet Icarus with the Icarus Crusher, restoring his victims to normal. Gomi Jigen Gomi Jigen (ゴミジゲン, Gomijigen, 21): Originally a pile of garbage infused with Maria's Dimensional Bug after Tran took it from her, Gomi Jigen's will is provided by Ako's teddy bear Poo-tan. Though a good natured monster with the power to restore things to good condition, Gomi Jigen is the victim of prejudice before he found by Maria who attempts to discipline him before Ako arrives. Recognizing Ako as his "mama", Gomi Jigen follows Ako everywhere she goes before she leaves him at the dump so he can make a living ingesting garbage. However, after an attempt on his life by corporate goons whom he offended, Gomi Jigen is found by Maria who turns him into a giant rage-filled monster. After Ako attempts to reason, she joins the other Jetman in fighting Gomi Jigen as Jet Icarus. But when Blue Swallow saves a little girl, Gomi Jigen regains himself and returns to his normal size to save Blue Swallow. However, Maria kill Gomi Jigen with a saddened Ako later making a memorial to him. Dryer Jigen Dryer Jigen (ドライヤージゲン, Doraiyājigen, 28): A good-natured monster who tried unsuccessfully to prove himself evil from Tran. He is later seen working in a beauty parlor but what becomes of him later is unknown. =Bio Dimensional Beasts= Maria modified the Dimensional Bugs into Bio Dimensional Bugs (バイオ次元獣, Baio Jigenmushi), which give raise to Bio Dimensional Beasts (バイオ次元獣, Baio Jigenjū), which not only possess supernatural powers and / or weapons reminiscent of the object, but also influenced by the animal DNA integrated into each Bio Dimensional Bug. Light Armadillo Light Armadillo (ライトアルマジロ, Raitoarumajiro, 25): This monster created the Shadow Jetman (影ジェットマン Kage Jettoman) used by Maria to help him fight the Jetman. This was the first monster destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Dimensional Mammoth Dimensional Mammoth (ジクウマンモス, Jikūmanmosu, 26): This monster was used by Grey to send Yellow Owl to a primitive age, along with itself. This monster was destroyed by the Great Icarus. Armor Snake Armor Snake (ヨロイスネーク, Yoroisunēku, 29): This monster could become an armor and put itself onto anyone, controlling the host body. This monster was not enlarged. Adhesive Cockroach Adhesive Cockroach (粘着ゴキブリ, Nenchakugokiburi, 33): Maria tried to use this monster to defeat the Jetman. This monster temporarily disabled the Jet Striker but was destroyed by the Smash Bomber rifles. This monster was not enlarged. Toxic Rat Toxic Rat (毒ガスネズミ, Dokugasunezumi, 35): This monster used by Radiguet spreads deadly poison. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Icarus through the Tetra Buster. Ant Bazooka Ant Bazooka (アリバズーカ, Aribazūka, 36): Tran used this monster to turn people unto gluttons. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Topedo Piranha Torpedo Piranha (ギョライピラニア, Gyoraipirania, 37): Radiguet tried this monster to use to kill Tranza. This monster was not enlarged. Laser Lizard Laser Lizard (レーザートカゲ, Rēzātokage, 38): Tranza tried to use this monster to kill the Jetmen. This monster was killed easily by the Jetman, and Dimensional Bug was taken for study. Hammer Chameleon Hammer Chameleon (ハンマーカメレオン Hanmākamereon, 38): A chameleon monster created to recover the Dimensional Bug from the Laser Lizard. It was destroyed, but the Bug from Laser Lizard combined with a piece of its body to create another Hammer Chameleon. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Sniper Cat Sniper Cat (スナイパーキャット, Sunaipākyatto, 39): A monster used by Grey that converted the Jetman into chess pieces. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda through the Tetra Buster. Meteor BEM Meteor BEM (隕石ベム, Insekibemu, 40-41): A piece of meteorite turned into a monster used by Radiguet that absorbed/neutralized any form of Birdonic Waves and nearly caused the end of the Jetman if not for the Neo Jetman who gave their Birdonic Waves to the Jetman. This monster was finally destroyed by the Great Icarus. Leech Drill Leech Drill (ヒルドリル, Hirudoriru, 43): This monster was used by Radiguet to possess Chokan but later emerged big and was destroyed by Chokan who piloted the Jet Garuda. =Other Vyram Monsters= Destruction Beast Semimaru Destruction Beast Semimaru (破壊獣セミマル, Hakaijū Semimaru, 18-24): The ultimate beast of destruction; an insectoid who is legendary for its destructive power. Empress Juuza acquired such a monster and brought it to Earth while as an egg, feeding it enough human suffering to hatch. Though she succeeds in her plan, Juuza is killed by Radiguet who raises Semimaru from its green larval form to a red armored human-sized version before it pupates. It later emerges in its bat-winged red adult form. This was the first monster destroyed by the Great Icarus. Majin Mu Majin Mu (魔神ムー, Majin Mū, 30): A servant of Ramon and Gorg, Mu was put to sleep along with his two masters since Taiko era. Now revived, he abucted Kaori to be the blood sacrifice to free his masters only to discover that Radiguet had already given his own blood. Though they were resurrected, they killed Mu for being useless. Majin Ramon and Gorg Majin Ramon and Gorg (魔神ラモンとゴーグ, Majin Ramon to Gōgu, 30-32): The natural enemies of humanity who awoke from a long sleep of stone after Radiguet offered his blood to them. The first thing they did upon their resurrection was killing Mu after his failure. Radiguet tried to put both at his service but they refused. From there they began to turn humans into pineapples for consumption. The Jet Icarus managed to mortally wound Gorg with the Tetra Buster, with Ramon intending to absorb him. Radiguet and Grey spirit away the dying Gorg and seed him with a Bio-Dimensional Bug before Ramon finds him, succeeding in gaining control of the fused demon lord. But the monster was destroyed by the Jetman using the Hyper Haken. Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa (異次元生命体ジゴクメドゥーサ, Kaijigen Seimeitai Jigokumedūsa, 34): This monster is a guardian of Vyram. This monster was destroyed by the Great Icarus. Trial Manufacture Robot G2 Trial Manufacture Robot G2 (試作ロボットG2, Shitsuku Robotto Jītsū, 42): A yellow little malfunctioning robot created by Emperor Tranza, it has a little child mind who fell in love with Maria. After being kicked out by his creator was taken by Grey, who cares about him by a while. It dies trying to protect Maria from one of Jetman's attack. Majin-Robo Veronica Majin-Robo Veronica (魔神ロボ ベロニカ, Majin-Robo Beronika, 44-45): A giant robot built by Tranza, which absorbs energy from human captives. It was destroyed by the Great Icarus and the Tetra Boy after being sabotaged by Radiguet. Tomato Great King Tomato Great King (トマト大王 , Tomato Daiō, 46): A monster created by Tranza after Raita's fear. Its power was reduced after Raita, with Ako's help overcame his fear, and ate up many tomatoes, which caused the monster's head to look like it was bitten and was eventually destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman